madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Trivia (Questions only)
Post all your Madagascar trivia here. '''DO NOT POST THE ANSWERS'. (Please email the correct answers to me) . If you wish to answer the questions, please email your answers to me at Deb1701, and I will let you know if you are correct. The answers can be found Trivia (Answers only).'' ---- For those of you who seem to be confused as to what constitutes a TRIVIA question, let me say that... *1. A trivia question is a question that ACTUALLY has an answer. The answer must appear in either a movie, a special, or an episode. *2. A trivia question is not an OPINION question. For example: *What is your favourite episode? -- Not TRIVIA. *Do you think that.....? Not TRIVIA. *In which episode did....? TRIVIA. Any question posted that is not TRIVIA, will be removed. ---- Behind the Scenes *1a. Place the movies & specials in Chronological order (the order they take place) -- Deb1701 *1b. Place the movies & specials in the order they were produced. -- Deb1701 *2. Which characters, that are in the series, are not voiced by the same actor that voices them in the movies? -- Deb1701 *3. Which two episodes of the series come on with Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa? -- Deb1701 *4. Which "never-before-seen" episodes appear on the Operation: DVD Premiere DVD? -- Deb1701 *5. Which two episodes were included in the OFFICIAL season premier in the US? -- Deb1701 General *1. What is the nickname that Skipper calls Julien? -- Deb1701 *2. What is the nickname that Skipper calls Mort? -- Deb1701 *3a. Which chimp talks and understands Sign Language? *3b. Which chimp can read, and uses Sign Language? *4. What two ex-team members, does Skipper refer to a lot? *5. Who is Skipper’s arch-enemy? *6. In the series what were the four habitat’s that surrounded the Penguin Habitat? *7. What does LEM-R stand for? -- Deb1701 *8. What is Roger’s talent? -- Deb1701 *9a. What is a Skorca? -- Deb1701 *9b. Who saw it first? -- Deb1701 *9c. What was it really? -- Deb1701 *10a. What is Kowalski's rank and serial number? -- Deb1701 *10b. What is Private's rank? -- Deb1701 Movie/Special *1. Who does Melman say he loves, in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa? *2a. Who gets married at the end of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa? *2b. To whom? *3a. What is the name of the old lady who beats up Alex? *3b. What is her dog’s name? *4 What birthday is Marty celebrating in the first movie? *5. When they wash up on the shore of Madagascar, where does Melman say they are? *6. When the penguins steal the boat, where do they take it? *7. What nickname does Skipper give to Marty? *8. What is Alex’s real name (the name he was born with)? *9a. What is Alex’s father’s name? *9b. What is Alex’s mother’s name? *10. What is Alex’s stage name at the zoo? *11. What does Alex like to do? *12a. What is the penguin credo? *12b. What does Kowalski think it is? *13a. Which country can't Skipper set foot in? *13b. Why? Episode *1a. In which episode do the penguins “baby-sit” an egg? -- Deb1701 *1b. What name does Julien give to the egg? -- Deb1701 *1c. What name does Private give to the egg? -- Deb1701 *2. In which episode do the zoo animals order Chinese food? -- Deb1701 *3a. In which episode do the animals have a problem with cold weather? -- Deb1701 *3b. Why can’t the penguins help out? -- Deb1701 *3c. Who do the penguins recruit to help? -- Deb1701 *4. In which episode did Phil & Mason convince Julien that the Sky Spirits were mad at him? -- Deb1701 *5. When Maurice runs away in Gone in a Flash, what does Julien think happened to him? -- Deb1701 *6a. In which episode does Julien banish Mort? -- Deb1701 *6b. Why did Mort get banished? -- Deb1701 *7a. What episode does Max visit the zoo? -- Deb1701 *7b. Who is/was hunting him? -- Deb1701 *7c. To avoid capture what do the penguins disguise Max as? -- Deb1701 *7d. What does Mort disguise himself as to act as a distraction? -- Deb1701 *8. In which episode is there a blackout? -- Deb1701 *9. In which episode do the penguins try to go to the moon? -- Deb1701 *10a. In which episode does Alice install web-cams? -- Deb1701 *10b. What nickname does Private get in that episode? -- Deb1701 *11a. What happens to Marlene when she leaves the zoo? -- Deb1701 *11b. Who does she “fancy”? -- Deb1701 *11c. Why were they all going to the park in the first place? -- Deb1701 *12a. In which episode do we meet the baboons? -- Deb1701 *12b. Who is their leader? -- Deb1701 *12c. What do they steal from Julien? -- Deb1701 *13. In which episode does Burt leave the zoo? -- Deb1701 *14. In which episode do the penguins go to a toy factory? -- Deb1701 *15. In what episode do we met the chameleons? -- Deb1701 *16. In which episode is Mort super sized? -- Deb1701 *17a. In which episode does a female chimp visit? -- Deb1701 *17b. What is her name? -- Deb1701 *17c. Where is she visiting from? -- Deb1701 *17d. Who falls for her? -- Deb1701 *18. In which episode does Julien divide the Lemur habitat? -- Deb1701 *19. In which episode do the animals learn that the zoo may be closed forever? -- Deb1701 *20. Why were the Mort dolls recalled? -- Deb1701 *21. In which episode does Julien challenge the penguins to a game of Capture The Flag? -- Deb1701 *22. In which episode does Maurice “take-over”? -- Deb1701 *23. In which episode does a hornet’s nest cause problems? -- Deb1701 *24. In which episode does Rico give his doll to a little girl who lost hers? -- Deb1701 *25. Alice claims that the zoo has 3 male and 1 female penguins, in what episode? -- Deb1701 *26. In which episode do the rats steal Roger’s home? -- Deb1701 *27. In which episode are items being stolen from the zoo? -- Deb1701 *28. In which episode does Alice replace the penguins’ fish, with fish cakes? -- Deb1701 *29a. In which episode does Julien lose his crown? -- Deb1701 *29b. What day was it? -- Deb1701 *30. Which episode features “hockey”? -- Deb1701 *31. In which episode does Mason leave the Chimp habitat? -- Deb1701 *32a. In which episode is Joey introduced? -- Deb1701 *32b. What did Skipper take from Julien in that episode (Specifically)? -- Deb1701 *33. In which episode does Alice install robotic Zoo-Guide? -- Deb1701 *34. How does Maurice convince the rest of the zoo animals to celebrate King Julien Day? -- Deb1701 Character *1. What is Mort obsessed with? -- Deb1701 *2. Who does Kowalski have a photo of? -- Deb1701 *3. What is the name of the Rhino? *4. What are the names of the Gorillas? *5. What is the name of the Flamingo? *6. What is the name of the Polar Bear? *7. What is the name of the Elephant? *8. What is the name of the Camel? *9. What is the name of the Kangaroo? *10. What is the name of the Dart Frog? *11. What is the name of the squirrel that lives in the park? *12. What is the name of the otter that lives in the park? *13. What is the name of the raccoon that lives in the park? *14a. What is the name of the Alley Cat? *14b. When the penguins first met the cat, what nick-name did Skipper give him? *15. What is the name of the Alligator? *16.What is the name of the Ostrich? *17.What is the name of the Puffin? *18.What is the name of the Walrus? *19.What is the name of the Girl Chimp? *20.What is the name of the Bamboo Lemur? *21.What is the name of the Boa Constrictor? *22.What are the names of the Badgers? *23.What are the names of the Baboons? *24.What is the name of the Koala? *25.What is the name of the Sheep? *26.What are the names of the 3 Bunnies? ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Miscellaneous